The story so far
Main story: Two hundred years ago there was a doctor called Nathaniel Essex. This man was widely known for his genetic research and was praised for his intellect. A man named Gregorio Rasputin had heard of the great doctor and sought out his help, for Gregorio had a terrible power, a power he didn't want. The power to manipulate Cosmic energy and dark matter. It was rumored he could destroy or create planets and control the course of evolution. And Gregorio hated himself for it. Dr.Essex promised him he'd be able to help Gregorio out, all he had to do was marry the beautiful Elena and have a child. Fooled by Dr.Essex's masks Gregorio agreed, a decision that cost him his life. After the death of her husband Elena Rasputina fled into the Russian countryside and disappeared. At this point Dr.Essex no longer cared for the line. For he had found an entity named the Phoenix. An all-powerful being that was even stronger then Gregorio Rasputin. Obsessed with the phoenix's powers Dr.Essex sought far and wide to find a perfect host for the phoenix. A perfect mutant. At first Dr.Essex sought after the Rasputin line again, after all Gregorio had similar powers to the phoenix, even if his were slightly weaker. However Elena had hid herself and her child well. And Dr.Essex never found her. Many years went by and Dr.Essex experimented on many mutants in the time that past. He even went as far as to indirectly influence three governments. Under his tutelage three programs were created. That was fifty years ago. The times were different and mutants were hated. As a matter of fact they still are. About twenty years ago the top scientists of all three programs were asked to provide one mutant, preferably a female to see if the powers and abilities of several mutants could be combined into one female subject. The creators of the idea were Ethan and Lilly Delacroix. Terrible, twisted scientist who used their own daughter as their main experiment. They were the scientist of the French Project X. In Canada Colonel William Stryker set up his Weapon X program. His first subject was a mutant named Wolverine. His DNA was eventually used for the mutant killer Deadpool and Wolverine's female Clone: X-23. And the last program, The Supermutant Program was started in The Netherlands. Were the scientist Marcus Maas cloned himself and experimented on his own female clone. Eventually genetically manipulating her to not only cary his mutation. But his brothers mutation as well. In the last two years several spin offs of the three original programs have been started around the globe. And all subjects have been gathered and contained onto one location, A place the captors call Genosha; The mutant Prison. Here we wait in darkness. Hoping to one day see the light, on our own terms that is. For we, mutants, have been held here for years. And we can only see the sun once a day; At rec time. We are forced to wear collars that surpress our powers and we lie in waiting. Waiting to escape and build a safe place. Recently a group of the most rare and powerful mutants have been relocated to a new wing. The captors call it Project Ra. And they say it is led by a man named Sinister. Who he is, or what he wants we do not know. All we know is, the stakes are higher now. We have to get out of here. Bringing us together was a mistake. Alone we were helpless but together we can be free. My name is Kaja Maas. And I will take you to were our Story begins. Story Update, one month into the RP: Category:Categories